<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月色镣铐 R by WastedDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554782">月色镣铐 R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedDreams/pseuds/WastedDreams'>WastedDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedDreams/pseuds/WastedDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❗ 双性 / 骨科 / 囚禁 / 短篇R ❗</p><p>于你而言，夜晚是生命，太阳是死亡，所以我用月色为你雕刻一副脚镣。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博肖战 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨一点，交通信号灯在雨幕中寂寞地变换，玻璃上的水流拉扯闪烁。房间里柔黄的灯光被窗帘关住，他坐在床上凝望着侧面的镜子。那面巨大的落地镜是王一博让人装上去的。王一博说，让他也看看自己做爱的时候有多美。</p><p>美……吗？他知道自己是美的，但这是让他困惑的存在。他是世间最完美的阴性体和阳性体的总和；如果说侵入是得到，被侵入是失去，那他既能得到也能失去。但早在一万多个日夜之前，这一阴谋就已经酝酿成型，等待硬烫的阴茎破开泥泞微张的阴唇，从湿热绞缠的甬道埋进他的身体深处，最好让他不必索求就能被填满，反反覆覆给他烙上情欲和汗水的痕迹，用年轻坚实的重量将他埋葬在高潮里。他可以暴露出柔软腹部，用最脆弱的姿态反抗，*因为那过于年轻的身体像太阳下的银白金属反射光，他无法直接目视。那股子必定於做爱时要打舞台光的自恋劲，天赋异秉。</p><p>王一博总是急切地把他按在墙上亲吻，一边揉弄他嫣红微胀的乳头，一边将有力的手指伸进已经水光泛滥的小缝抠挖搅动，听见肖战逐渐颤抖的呼吸后拉开一息的距离，欣赏他微红的眼角和泛粉的脸颊。“哥，你为什么就是不承认，你也喜欢和我做爱呢？”</p><p>他不愿意承认，被有血缘关系的弟弟囚在家中，他失去了正常社交，反而得以在王一博身上观察到男孩和男人共存的特质。门锁的金属咔嗒声就是他情欲之苦的开关，他无处发泄的隐秘热望从体内钻出来叫嚣，将年轻男孩的躯体拥在怀里，手指抚弄那突出的喉结，感受到低喘和说话时产生的震动酥麻他的指尖，充血软烂的穴肉情不自禁紧紧吸咬跳动着的灼热性器，任由王一博在他身体里横冲直撞。他清楚地听见自己一声高过一声的呻吟，不受自己控制。</p><p>“哥，你最近一直不怎么说话，是待在家里太闷了吗？”王一博舔舐着他敏感的耳垂，一边握住他身下早已硬挺的一根。肖战极力压抑着喘息，仍然沉默不语。“明天我带你出去逛逛，嗯？但是，哥，你别想着逃跑。不然，这次把你铐在床上一个星期。”</p><p>他几个月没出门，皮肤已经捂成了见不得光的苍白，几乎都要忘了出街的感觉。他时常隔着玻璃观望这个照常运转的世界，如今又带着那一份奇异的生疏感融入人潮。</p><p>夏日黄昏街上的行人总是从容不迫。深绿的绸裙紧密地包裹身体，从里面释放出来的裸露的脚踝和手臂却带有一股渴望之意，自矜地交错摆动。最令人羡慕的是既非女人也非女孩的年纪，未受情爱困扰，游离在生活之外冷漠徘徊，用温柔冷酷的眼神俯视被生活压弯了颈项的中年人，在心里将务实与俗气划等号。年轻带来的巨大力量让她们惊讶，仿佛早在不经意间全副武装，故事里的女主角靠意念制动就能召来吸引力法则之神，不论想要什么，总有臣服的恶龙将守护的玫瑰甘心奉上。</p><p>而男人们呢，则脚踏实地得多，但也不是什么好事——既得利益者总是不声张，用集体不约而同的沉默来迫使所有人习惯牌桌上的游戏规则。再邋遢的男人也觉得自己有资格品评女人的身材，这是所有年龄段男人与生俱来的特权，神圣而不可侵犯。而到了一定的年纪，他需要捕获一个专属的女人，或者说，找到一个寄主，把自己全部的吸盘缠上去，毫不费力就能拥有继承自己DNA和祖传姓氏的孩子，那可是获得主流社会认可的入场券。再差劲的男人，只要有个家，家里有个女人，无论是妻子还是女儿，那便有女人替他们兜底了。</p><p>看男人们的走路姿势——肩膀摆动，这样显得脊背宽阔而有威慑力。看看女人——腰部发力，束出盈盈一握的曲线，勾出饱满的臀，随着走路的频率微微波荡。岁月，在年轻女人身上是生殖的活力，在年老的女人身上是生殖的苦难。</p><p>孕育生命的人才知道生命的可贵：阴性体从十几岁开始准备，每月忍受流出身体的暗红的血液和疼痛，从承载欢愉的甬道，从娩出生命的甬道。爱情和欲望刺激产生的多巴胺和催产素让她们自愿被消磨青春，怀着复杂的心情感受一个寄生体的微弱心跳与自己血脉相连，逐渐撑到子宫和肚皮鼓胀，然后经历剖腹拆骨的痛苦，才能亲吻那个懵懂的小生命。除了DNA的内驱力和盲目的爱，还有别的解释吗？她们一出生就被指摘约束着长大，到了年龄就要脱离父母和学校的束缚，自愿投身于小家庭的束缚——好像生来就是要把自己献祭给什么，她们被迫也愿意体验生命与死亡的完整。</p><p>*在古老的部落，人们尊敬轻柔的嗓音和有力的手，还有茂盛的花朵与瞬间降临的死亡。诸多出土于中亚跟小亚细亚远古神母时代的，为了取悦大地女神的泥陶阳器密麻摆满殿中。田野、大地、河流是阴性体的化身，祭祀土地时放置女性使用过的器物和经血，可佑分娩顺利，五谷丰登。</p><p>孕育是令人着迷、让人虔诚跪拜的性感。阴性体一旦智慧起来，意识到自己天然的创造和毁灭生命的魔力，这个世界便要颠覆了，但她们曾经醒来，又被蒙上双眼睡着了。</p><p>向往战争征服和挞伐的阳性体们会懂得生命的脆弱和珍贵吗？古往今来，他们以鲜血和生命铺就荣光之路，面不改色如碾过草芥，赞扬冷酷心肠，贬低阴性体的包容宽广——那不过是妇人之仁。好吧，好吧，“最毒不过妇人心”也是出自他们口中。他们可以将阴性体捧在手心冠以荣宠，也能一句“红颜祸水”就将亡国归咎于一个美貌的女人。</p><p>他们以为自己是种子，是钥匙，是亚当，是造物主，而女人不过是亚当的肋骨。从某种意义上来说倒也没错——女人孕育男人，但男人塑造女人。可他觉得，男人才是大地女神身上拆下的肋骨，才会汲汲于将自己多余的、无着落的部分塞进一具柔韧的身体，以此找回生命的完整和满足。</p><p>但历史的荣光属于胜利者，而胜利者永远是父。</p><p>那么，他，肖战，就这样混在人群中间，静静地观察。他不属于任何一方，任何一方也不会乐意接纳。但他的身份证上明明白白地写着，男。在人群中，他得以躲在男人的壳里，这让他免受一部分客体性凝视的伤害。他远在人类之中。</p><p>他走路时可以臂膀发力，显得坚实可靠，那时候他便成为男人；也可以腰肢发力，将视线吸引到多肉的臀部，那时候他便成为女人。</p><p>他原本生来是完整的造物，既不需要征服，也不需要被征服。既被动，又主动，俐落直线条，birth of the cool。他宁愿干干净净自慰， 也不想跟旁人牵扯情欲弄得形容狼狈。倘若所有人生来都同他一样，无性的，或者双性的，不需要终其一生寻找缺失的另一部分，那会是什么样？不必设想，这样的事情必不可能发生。生殖驱力潜藏在DNA中支配着所有生物，再清心寡欲的哲人也只能用头脑向内俯瞰鄙视欲望，而不能制止时刻奔腾的血液和昼夜分裂复制的DNA链条。</p><p>但同王一博没有那么多道理可讲，这是肖战自己埋下的祸根。是他自己借着醉酒往王一博怀里蹭，问王一博，自己是不是第一个送上生日祝福的人。他早就沿着日常轨迹留下暗记：惯用的腰肢发力的走路方式，还有阴性体的温柔笑容，残忍又饱含爱意地叫“一博”。他一面说，我是哥哥，照顾你是应该的，一面又露出脆弱的醉态引诱王一博发现他隐藏二十多年的秘密。</p><p>王一博受不了他绝望又泪意朦胧的眼睛，先是抱着他语无伦次地道歉，小心翼翼地打算赎罪，后来又被他几次反复无常的喜怒勾得发了疯。“你是想告诉爸妈，你被我操了？还是想离开这个家，再也不见我？”王一博一面说话，一面取来早就准备好的手铐和脚镣，将他牢牢地固定在床上。肖战奋力挣扎着，冰冷的金属禁锢着纤细的腕骨和踝骨，铮铮作响。一个铺天盖地的吻压下来，是粗暴的血腥味。他亲爱的弟弟，王一博，就应该这样，强势地掌控他的身体，也掌控他的情欲。</p><p>手脚上的禁锢终于被解开时，他细弱的腕骨和踝骨已经被磨得发红，全身都是激烈欢爱的痕迹。他又被按在柔软的地毯上后入，湿热的小穴紧锁着王一博发烫的硬物，嗓子都要叫哑了。“哥，肖战哥哥。”王一博喉结滚动着，在身下人苍白的侧颈线条上啃咬，灼热的鼻息拂得肖战一直瘫软到后腰。“我射里面可以吗？给我生个孩子吧……”王一博含含糊糊地低声说着，一边加快了抽插的速度，撞得肖战娇吟出声。</p><p>肖战被激得流下眼泪，窒息感和下体辣痛欢愉的浪潮让他有些恍惚。这下他不必做选择了，美丽受难者如阿芙洛狄忒雕像般被供奉在龛台上；被看，被宠，被崇拜，被凌辱，被损毁，倏时裂成石膏碎片，浇上一滩滚烫的液体，他达到了难以言喻的潮巅。尤物们生下来便是该被看被亵渎的，他要这样才能完整。他没法远在人类之中了，他忍受不了冷酷的特别和孤独，要拉王一博一起沉沦。</p><p>被凝视的阴性，与凝视着的阳性，于肖战身上并存。他仍然是残缺而完美的。</p><p>好了，现在有罪的不止我一个人了，肖战想。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p><p>*灵感来源和引用：朱天文《荒人手记》、柏瑞尔·马卡姆《夜航西飞》</p><p>*开头黑体句化用皮扎尼克的诗句“也许夜晚是生命，太阳是死亡”。</p><p>* “你远在人类之中”——济慈《伊莎贝拉》</p><p>lofter ID：灰云触手</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 创 世 图 R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>月色镣铐的姊妹篇</p><p>有一点点变态</p><p>骨 科 / 双性 / R / 病 娇 / 小恶魔 / 怀孕</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>罪就伏在门前。它必恋慕你，你却妄想制伏它。</p><p> </p><p>解剖室里是浓稠的黑暗，肖战侧躺在中央的解剖台上，惨白刺眼的手术灯光落在他波动的腰臀，整个人好像在界限分明的光雾里浅眠。我屏住呼吸走过去，缓缓将他展平，惊异于绿布之下他高高隆起的腹部。他平静又依恋地看着我，手指如慢放般一根一根插进我的指缝，又紧紧锁住。</p><p>绿布被颤抖着掀开，他下身未着寸缕，暴露在冰凉的空气和灯光中。我死死地盯着他腿间湿润缝隙的阴影，感到呼吸有些困难。我将他的双腿架成一个毫无遮掩的角度，握住他细瘦的脚踝，伏首在两块坚硬的膝盖骨之间。嘴唇吻上湿热翕动的阴唇，舌尖探搅进去，与他的情欲严丝合缝。他柔韧的大腿不由自主地夹住我厮磨，手指紧紧地扣着我的后脑，颤抖喘息得越来越厉害，穴里涌出来的白透的水液沾湿了我鼻尖的呼吸。</p><p>他颤声叫我的名字，声音如蜜黏稠，“一博，嗯……一博……”</p><p>醒来的时候肖战正认真地打量我，在我身侧撑着头。我下意识的第一反应竟然是去看他的小腹，是不是真的孕育了一个混沌鼓胀的小生命。“看什么呢？”他目光戏谑，手指移到离我刚刚平息下去的裤裆几厘米处停住，在虚空轻点几下。我感到我可能又要硬了。</p><p>我几乎确定他是有意的，但转眼他又正色，让我赶紧起床吃早餐，又转身下楼去了。明明是个外来者，却手握我房门的钥匙，无声无息地进出自如，随时都可能被他窥探，令人说不出的烦躁。</p><p>小时候我一直想将童年抛在身后，成为大人。可是后来我意识到，出生于哪个年代根本无关紧要。我的父母，他们也曾是挣扎的一代，懵然站在时代变迁的节点，在相逆的河流中茫然四顾，在文学最后的黄金时代与下海的热潮之中度过了严格又匮乏的童年，又在充满热望的年纪选择远渡重洋。比起他们，我是幸运的二代移民，驾轻就熟地融入流行文化，拥有他们以往追求的所有自由。想要什么都充裕，关心也密不透风，好像是完美得如同镜面一般的生活。</p><p>但现在我却在进行另一种反抗。当我们以后可以在任何时间上床睡觉，不会再小声又羞涩地否认我们对谁心动，再也不需要偷偷地蒙在被子里读淫秽作品，那时，我们就再也享受不到某些乐趣了。所以，作恶也要趁早。</p><p>有趣的是，我们常装出来信仰的表情和虔诚的举动，却用糖衣来包裹恶魔的本性。电脑桌面上的文件夹就是故意留给肖战看的。他要找圣经，我偏偏要放在色情片的文件夹里。在他第一次以意味不明的眼神看向我时，我们心照不宣，总有一天会做一些亵渎圣义的坏事，互为同伙。</p><p>如果我要下地狱，我绝对一口咬定是肖战引诱我。“亲亲相隐”似乎并不适用于我们，对外人遮掩我们各自渎神罪行的方式就是互相讨厌。谁也不会为此感到惊讶：重组家庭，二代移民，同母异父，两个叛逆期的少年。但自从我知道肖战与我有血缘关系，我就无法纯粹地讨厌他了。</p><p>很难以启齿的是，自我第一次在睡梦中把肖战当成情欲对象而不是有血缘关系的假想敌，我突然开始了对火光、独处以及某个人身体触碰的渴望。不过，真的，我的臆想，我的深陷其中的摸索——就像一个人被不由自主卷进了河流之下，老是被一些仿佛在睡梦中一样飘忽不定的自发任性、毫不相干的好奇、恶劣的冲动欲望所破坏，弄得支离破碎。</p><p>现在，父母出差，整栋房子就剩我们两个，避无可避，也无须虚与委蛇。我一步一步沿着楼梯走下，低头看见他系着绿色棉布围裙在摆盘，腰臀被勾出一道饱满的弧线；那块笨拙可笑的绿围裙是我顺手买回来的，恍惚间像极了梦里。阳光像尖锐的楔子射进了餐厅。光线触到的不论什么东西，都被赋予了迷幻般的存在：一只盘子仿佛成了一片白色的湖水，或者解剖室里静置的无影灯；一把餐刀看上去就像一把冰冷的手术刀。</p><p>肖战迎风鼓胀的睡衣和围裙系带松松地抓住了他。而我，在我的牙齿撕咬着软和的面包与荷包蛋时，我的嘴里抿着又热又滑的牛奶时，我就像那些被围裙系带束起的睡衣裤，被风吹得鼓胀起来。</p><p>我总是觉得，我们两个和那些热衷于派对和约会的朋友们不一样。不过，大概每个人都觉得自己与众不同。But we are all different in the same way. 我们与众不同的方式是多么异曲同工。</p><p>那么肖战，当他浑身燥热，赤身裸体，深陷在黑夜里辗转反侧的时候，他会不会像我梦里那样张开腿自渎，怕被经过走廊的父母和住在隔壁的我听到而压抑自己的喘息，幻想湿热的隐秘地带被我的一部分填满？</p><p>恍惚间我真的问了出来，肖战骂我变态、无耻。好像被小猫挠了一下，我反而生起逗弄的心思。之前明明是他先在我洗澡时突然闯入，报复性地把一整瓶沐浴露全倒在了我身上，结果被我拉得跌进浴缸，同我一起沾了满身泡沫。我单手钳住他的手腕，剥下他湿漉漉紧贴曲线的所有衣物，手指都已经探到了他双腿之间的秘密。他惊慌绯红的脸简直可爱极了，如果不是父母敲门问我为什么洗这么久，我绝对会把他按在浴缸里狠狠地操一顿，从头到脚操熟，小穴都合不拢。这都是他自找的。</p><p>我知道他可能是故意的。这就是他，我血脉相连的哥哥，引诱我的证据。魔鬼也会引证圣经来为自己辩护，我们两个罪徒本该一起下地狱。无论如何，在命运之书里，我们总是同在一行字之间。</p><p>我曾将他当做外来者敌视，却不曾想过他才是曾经被抛下又捡回来的那个。我恨他是毫无道理，他恨我倒是情有可原。</p><p>入夜时分，我们在空荡的房子里，坐在丰盛的餐桌前。我耐心地看着他出席晚宴一般优雅地小口进餐，等待着他卸下面具，在餐桌下朝我伸出光裸的脚尖，在我腿间磨蹭。</p><p>他曾经给我读过柏拉图《会饮篇》，说从前的人类有三种，除了男人和女人之外还有阴阳两性的共存；还说人曾经是个前后对称的圆团，有四只手臂、四条腿，还有两张脸形成的头，一张脸朝前一张脸朝后。那时候人们是完整而幸福的，但神惧怕人的完整性会影响对神的崇拜，于是把我们一劈两半。分开的两个自己在世上痛苦地游荡，无休止地渴望着找寻着缺失的部分。</p><p>那时候我不屑一顾地夺过肖战手里的书，把他按到床上吻得天昏地暗，从脖颈抚摸到腰窝仿佛带起了噼里啪啦的电流。不仅肖战，古希腊哲学老师也总是拿我没办法。我偏说人本来就是完整的，而爱情使我们破裂。他，肖战，原本是闯入我这整体的外来物。而我也是他身体里的外来物。</p><p>我们身体里有相同相异各半的血脉，曾在同一片羊水里沉睡，度过了生命最初的九个月。我们活在对方之中，我们就是对方，就连这令人心悸的相似也是命运的杰作。世上为什么会有这种软刺一般甜蜜的痛苦呢？</p><p>当我们跪在地毯上热烈抚吻时，他突然关掉大灯，把我按着仰身倒向角落，一同滚入朦胧的光雾。那边有一片中国风的竹石，地灯打上来的光烘托着黢黑的水流和他隐在晦暗中的轮廓。那里的光线就像喘气似的时隐时现，闪烁不定；他那双特别美丽的眼睛眯成一条缝，就像猫儿被爱抚之时细眯着的眼睛一样。我翻手扭转地灯，我们缠斗的影子投射到墙壁和天花板，宛如天神的庞大黑影在纠缠。</p><p>我不爱戴套，他总是无力地表示反对，但又紧紧地攀着我的脊背，小穴纯真放荡地吸绞着我的欲望，勾得我肆加轻狂，不顾一切与他共赴。他不知道，我在梦里总是很恶劣地想要占有他，毁掉他，让他无法反抗地容纳一个我们血脉的结合，用一个破碎的他和一个破碎的我去重塑一个完整而完美的生命。既然我们原本是被神分开的一个整体，那么也该在他身体里得到完整。</p><p>我牢牢地卡在他腿间，要将我一辈子的情欲都发泄在他身上那样顶弄，任由我们交融的体液给地毯留下创世的淫荡图记。我问他会不会永远爱我，他胸口起伏着，用陌生又怜爱的目光审视，瞳孔还因为高潮的余韵放大着，“想什么呢你。”</p><p>行吧，可是他饥渴湿热的小穴还紧紧地咬着我不肯放呢。</p><p>fin.</p><p>*lofter ID：灰云触手<br/>
*灵感来源和引用：圣经、伍尔芙、莎士比亚、朱天文《荒人手记》、the half of it.<br/>
*人物立场不上升正主，也别上升作者。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>